Bloody Hatred
by VampyrSarah
Summary: One night of clubbing never hurt anybody, right? Absolutely not! What about when Shizuo and Izaya meet? Most definately! Shizaya! Vampire!Izaya! Summary sucks, I know! Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!


**_Hello my lovely Fallen Ones! I'm back with another story! I know I should work on Blue Flame, but I was taking my history finals, got done and realized well I have nothing to do, and this little masterpiece materialized. I recently watched Durarara! and have fallen in love with not only Izaya Orihara, but the idea of him of a vampire so here's a new story! Also Blue Flames is on hiatus until my brain is no longer dead._**

**_Disclaimer: I would love to, but alas, I do not own Durarara!_**

**_WARNING: There will be ShizuoXIzaya Yaoi in later chapters as well as hints of KidaXMikado! Yay! Spoilers Alert!_**

"Talking" 'thinking' _telepathy_

_~Izaya's POV~_

To call the brute a monster was a lot coming from me. The supposed human who can throw vending machines across and out of city limits, barely breaking a sweat; there's simply no other way to describe him. The pain in my immortal existence is also my main source of fun; however, the damn brute is impossible to figure out and control, that's what I hate the most.

Shizuo Heiwajima, the protozoan was so simple he was impossible, 'And speaking of which, I think I'll pay my little monster a visit,' I thought smirking to myself, putting on his fur lined jacket as he steps out to his balcony and begins to make his way to Ikebukuro, 'I should probably eat first, don't want my monster to know he's not the only one,' chuckling, I head to the city to find a different blonde, one that hates me maybe more than Shizu-chan, _Oh, Kida-kun~! _I call through our link.

I met my over exaggerated playboy a while after he moved here, and have been ruining his life ever since, the worst being a certain visit to the hospital.

**_~Flashback~_**

**I saw the leader of the Yellow Scarves exit the hospital shortly after having the nerve to try and hit me. 'Well I'll show him to try and do that,' I smirk with red eyes glowing in the night as I step out of the shadows, "Feel any better now, Kida-kun?"**

**"Fuck off, bastard!" the small blonde growled in a voice dripping in venom.**

**"Oh still sore I see," I grinned at him revealing two perfect fangs, "Well I'm gonna make everything a hell of a lot worse." **

**Masaomi Kida was frozen in fear and before he could even consider running, my fangs were in his throat, drinking his life force with servitude in mind, ****_You will obey me from this day forth, 'til the day I die. You are my servant, no, my slave~,_**** I ordered through the forming bond as I drank the bubbly blood, a sweet and sour taste battling for dominance as fear and hatred mixed, as I drained blood from his veins, ****_What an amusing reaction~! Ready to piss your pants, but too proud to show it, and the anger~! _**** I moaned chuckling as more sour hatred filled my mouth as the blonde tried to cover a moan with a groan. **

**I knew how good it felt. I remember when I was bitten, it's an experience hard to forget, 'The difference though is he won't be turned nor will this end in hot, bloody sex,' I thought breaking away from Kida's neck, slumping my new servant against a dumpster, "Now sleep," I purred, his glaring eyes drifting closed as I chuckled, whispering, "Night, night, Kida-kun~!"**

** The next day the damn brat had the audacity to show up at my house, and punched me in the face.**

**_~End Flashback~_**

When Kida comes to his window, I am met with a venomous glare, "What the hell do you want, bastard?" he growled at me, pulling his signature hoodie on as I hear the bathroom door slamming from within the house.

'Mikado must be here,' I smirked in amusement, 'I'm interrupting something aren't I?' I think, able to smell the sweat and precum permeating the room.

When I made Kida-kun my slave, I had been kind enough to allow him a… Confident if you will. Much to my amusement at his level of predictability, he had chosen his childhood friend, and current lover, Mikado Ryugamine, 'My precious humans are so simple,' I thought remembering Mikado's reaction.

"Well are you going to say something or can I push you of my window now?" Kida glared, drawing me out of memory lane.

"My apologies, it seems I've interrupted something," my usual all-knowing smirk in place.

The blonde turns red, growling, "Never mind that, just state your business and get the hell out of my face."

"As hateful as ever Kida-kun~! I suppose you'd prefer I roam Ikebukuro hungry and end up eating an innocent bystander," I fake a gasp, "Starving, a Miss Anri Sonohara could even be my next victim," my smirk only widening at the rage and slight fear that springs into his eyes.

"Don't even think about touching her, asshole!"

"Then give me a drink~!"

"I'm in the middle of something; can't you go to a club or something for once?"

"Do you have any idea how much is in their blood?" I scoff, "Drugs. Alcohol. Once in the blood stream I'm susceptible."

"Can't you use your Vampy-senses to tell if they're flying high?" he asked, looking at me like _I'm_ the stupid one.

"If it's in large quantities," I grumbled at him.

"Well then, good luck!" Kida laughed at me, slamming the window in my face.

"Kida-kun~! How rude, you're supposed to obey me and give me blood~!"

"Not now! Grow a pair and bite a human!" he yelled through the window.

"I have a pair~!"

"I don't mean fangs!" pulling the blinds shut.

'"How rude!" I grumbled parkoring to the city to find prey, "I'm still feeling like a blonde."

_20 minutes later_

'I can't believe Kida-kun did that!' I thought, pouting as I walked into a club called Sexin' on the Dance Floor **(1)**, setting my sights on a pretty blonde, obviously out with her friends. I walked passed her, sniffing the air and observing as I went, finding no trace of alcohol, 'jackpot,' I grinned, circling back around to talk to her. I went into her mind to listen to the unedited version of her side of the conversation and start luring her to a back alley.

"My, my, if you aren't the prettiest little thing I've ever seen," I said smiling at her as she turns away from her friends to face me, giving me a critical once over.

Apparently I check out because she returns the smile, "Well I haven't heard that one before," she chuckled in an obviously foreign accent.

'All the better,' I thought, smirking to myself, 'the foreigners always have such a unique taste~!'

She held out her hand for me to shake, "Kimiko Haruka," she introduces, "And you are?"

'Oh a halfa~! Even better~!' I smirked as I took the hand, kissing the back, "Orihara Izaya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kimiko-san," I smile at her.

She's blushing a little at the gesture, "Nice to meet you too, Orihara-san."

"Please, Izaya is fine," I grinned at her, "and would you mind if I called you Haru-chan~?!"

She raised her brow at me with a smirk, "Quite bold aren't you?" she chuckled, "Alright Izaya-san you can call me Haru-chan."

I smiled at the newly dubbed Haru-chan, "What an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful spring flower **(2)**, would you like to sit and talk for a bit?" I ask, already feeling her mental state weakening from the push of my mind manipulation.

I already knew her answer, but she actually pretended to think for a moment before smiling again, "Yeah sure. That'd be fun."

I acted overjoyed as I led her to a table next to the alley door. I scanned the club, seeing nobody watching us, and began mentally pushing at her mental wall, sweet talking her the whole time.

_10 minutes later~alley outside_

'She was a little bit more difficult than I thought, but oh well,' I thought as I bit into her neck with my fangs releasing the sweet life blood. I nearly moaned at the taste, 'Mmm~ An American mix~!' I hum, taking a few more gulps before I realize something taste off.

'What is tha-Oh shit!' releasing her neck and letting her slump to the concrete, "Ecstasy," and a lot of it by the taste. I tried standing up after a few minutes, but quickly realized the drug was quickly starting to take effect as I stumbled inside.

'And I'm still hungry,' I groaned, rescanning the club and somehow missing a certain blonde brute and boss sitting at the bar.

_~Shizuo's POV~_

"That damn flea pisses me off!" I growled to my boss, Tom, who sat on the bar stool next to me, "I really hate violence, but the fucking flea always drags me into it with that cocky ass smirk of his! I'm gonna kill him one of these days! I'll catch him, and kill him 'til he's dead!"

My boss just sighs , "Shizuo-san, I thought we came here for you to relax, not think about Orihara-san, and possibly get laid," the debt collector bluntly list off on his fingers before running a hand through his dreads.

"We are. He just really pisses me of," I growl, throwing back my shot, ordering another, sighing, "Just let me get drunk first then the night can begin, alright?"

Tom nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and ordering his own alcohol.

_10 minutes later_

"Next round's on me!" I cheered. Everyone else in the bar, including a skinny brunette I'd been eyeing for a while, cheered too.

"What's gotten into you Shizuo-san?" Tom laughed, "Being awfully generous,"not really paying attention, having a girl on each arm.

"Nothin's gotten into me," I slurred, still eyeing the brunette who actually looked sort of familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't put my finger on it. 'Why the hell does he look so familiar? Well whoever he is he's cute…looks almost like a woman with how skinny and fragile he is,' I think to myself, not noticing I've gone over to him 'til I'm slurring, "hey have we met before?" He looks around before looking at me and pointing to himself as if to ask if I'm talking to him. "Yeah I'm talking to you."

He fidgets for a moment before answering, "…No, I don't believe we have,' grinning at me.

_~back to Izaya's POV~_

'What the hell? Just how drunk is he?' I think to myself, Shizuo having just asked if he's met me before, 'And that smell? What is it?' I ponder, sniffing the air, acting as though I'm thinking, smelling the musk of arousal, 'No…don't tell me Shizuo…no…and what's the other?' placing the smell as Shizuo's blood, 'The protozoan does smell surprisingly delicious,' not like cigarette smoke like I'd thought, more sweet like some flower without being girly, but still dangerous like a wild beast. I must say they went nicely together, and in an odd way, fit Shizu-chan, 'and I _am _starving…' I think, grinning as I shake my head at his question, "No, I don't believe we have."

"Well have you heard of Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Who hasn't?" I chuckle, but stop when I see him flinch, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he shrugs, seemingly less cheery as he begins walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home," he replied almost bitterly.

'Shit, well might as well try,' I smirk, "Well would you want some company?"

The bartender stops in his tracks, turning to look at me slowly, surprise evident on his face, "Huh?"

I chuckle, putting on my most seductive face possible, "To your house?" I actually just intended to walk with him, lure him to an alley, drink some blood and maybe mind fuck him to relieve the effects of the Ecstasy, but it seems Shizu-chan took it another way because I could smell the scent of arousal increase, 'Oh well, just makes this easier, 'I shrug to myself at the same time Shizu-chan seems to come back to his senses.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess?"

"Great! Let's go!" I cheered, grabbing hold of his arm and walking out of the club.

_~20 minutes later~Shizuo's apartment~Both POV~_

'I actually managed to tame the great Shizu-chan!' Izaya thought to himself, his fangs in Shizuo's throat, straddling Shizuo on the bartender's couch, 'Took a while though,' not paying mind to the level of alcohol in Shizuo's blood stream.

'I actually managed to snag a cutie, and he's making out with my neck, sweet,' Shizuo thinks to himself, 'No way am I bottoming though,' making a move to change positions.

'Mmm~He tastes pretty good for a protozoan. I wonder what he _taste_ lik-…' almost faltering, 'I need to get this drug out of my system. Did I seriously just consider what _Shizu-chan _taste like?!' Izaya thought to himself before yelping as Shizuo switches their positions so Izaya's now under Shizuo, losing his hold on Shizuo's neck seconds before his is attacked instead.

'Shizu-chan is sucking on _my _neck?! Talk about irony…' Izaya gapes, trying to hold back a whimper of pleasure, 'He's sucking on my bite! Shit, it feels good~,' are some of Izaya's last mildly Izaya-like thoughts, before he moans softly.

'Much better,' Shizuo thinks to himself, before sucking on a particular soft spot on the other's neck that makes a moan escape and Shizuo smirk, "so he's sensitive here, eh?' continuing to torment that spot.

'He doesn't even recognize me and he's still trying to kill me~,' Izaya thinks, between moan, 'Guess to him I look better when he's drunk.' **(3)**

'Dammit, whoever this guy is he's too much. I haven't even gotten him undressed yet and I'm getting hard just from his voice,' Shizuo thought, working on the buttons to Izaya's shirt, the informant having not worn his usual attire to the club. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt,he quickly discarded of it to some unknown locaton as his mouth started working its way down, his hand already playing with one of the informant's nipples.

Izaya gasped at this, biting his lip to hold back a moan. The moan escapes though when Shizuo's hand slipped into Izaya's pants. Shizuo raised a brow with a devious look at how hard the informant already is, making izaya blush, "Um, uh, someone slipped something in one of my drinks…" he muttered, looking away.

"Mhmm," Shizuo hummed, smirking slightly as he ran his hand down Izaya's cock from base to head causing the informant to groan.

"Nnng~" after another teasingly slow stroke and a moan, 'Shit it feels good~!' Izaya thinks just as Shizuo finally starts making a move to remove his pants, 'But this won't do,' pulling at Shizuo's shirt for him to take it off.

Shizuo smirked at the silent plea, hiding it, and flinging off his shirt before lifting up Izaya to discard his pants.

Izaya tried to keep himself on the couch, but when a small tear was heard, realized the protozoan would literally _rip _off his clothes, 'I have to get home at some point before he wakes up,' he thought, swallowing his pride and allowing his pants to fly off, his black boxers with red vampire smilies **(4) **on display.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, unable to hide his amusement, 'This one really is too much,' he chuckled to himself.

'Oh thank any divine powers that he doesn't recognize, **(5)**,' he thought, hiding a blush. "Nnn," Izaya moaned as Shizuo's hand slipped down the front of his boxers, stroking his dick again, 'Maybe if he keeps this up I'll cum before he can do anything,' he though, moaning, already feeling himself nearing the edge, "Mmmnng~!"

'God, he's hard as a rock. Has to be close,' Shizuo thinks at the same time as izaya, smirking to himself as he discards of the smaller male's boxers, 'Oh yeah, he wouldn't've been able to top,' admiring Izaya's six inches and peering at his blushing face as Shizuo leans down, taking all of izaya in his mouth.

Izaya's back arches as he moans loudly, 'Oh God!' he thinks, not noticing Shizuo grab a bottle from under the couchant squirt some of the contents into his hand, spreading it around his fingers. The informant was in too much begrudging bliss from Shizuo swirling his tongue around his dick. He didn't notice that is until he felt a digit prodding at his entrance, shivering at the thought of what that meant, the cold of the lube, and the overall erotic sensation, 'He's really going to do this…,' confused by the extra jolt to his dick, but blaming it on the delicious suction from Shizuo's mouth and the friction from his cock rubbing against the ridges of said mouth, 'God damn that feels good,' he mentally moans, resigning to his fate, though squirming a little at the intrusion.

'He's gonna be tight,' Shizuo thought, wiggling his finger making izaya squirm, but let out a small moan, 'Cute.'

'My first time since that day and it's by the protozoan,' Izaya groaned from Shizuo sticking another finger in, "oooh~!" 'Dammit it does feel good though…Oh fuck it,' izaya thought, fully surrendering as Shizuo twist his fingers, scissoring him, and letting go of Izaya's now weeping cock with an embarrassingly audible pop.

'Damn if he's like this with just my fingers, is my cock even going to fi-…wait a second,' Shizuo thought, pausing and looking at the smaller male curiously.

"W-why did you stop?" Izaya panted.

"Are you a virgin?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed bright red, "What?!"

"You're really tight," the brute clarified, "Are you a virgin?"

Izaya hadn't actually had sex since the day he was turned and that was two centuries ago, which somewhat explains why he's going along with this. He was horny as hell, but did two life times of abstinence count as being a virgin? 'Probably,' he thought, turning brighter and nodding slowly, whimpering when Shizuo pulled his fingers out.

"You should probably go," Shizuo sighed.

Izaya's expression turned to one of confusion and almost desperation, "What? Why?"

"I refuse to take your virginity unless this is going to be more than a one night stand."

'He really is irritatingly unpredictable,' internally grinding his teeth before the reason for his current position is remembered, "But uh, what about…?" pointing down to his twitching member, already leaking precum.

Shizuo gulped, clenching his fists to get himself in order, "If I touch you any more…I won't be able to forgive myself," he sighs again, "…Sorry…"

Izaya pouted, but found his clothes and got dressed, "Fine whatever."

Shizuo flinched that the smaller male didn't stay, but still nodded anyway, hoping he'll hurry so he can take care of his own straining power, "Sorry."

Izaya didn't say another word as he yanked on his clothes, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out. The fanged informant speeding home, not caring who saw the blur as he ran passed.

"Dammit," Shizuo groaned, heading into his bathroom at the same time Izaya slid down his own bathroom door, flinging his pants off, panting, "He really is a monster."

**_( 1) I was listening to this song when I was trying to think of a club name. I don't own Sexin' on the Dance Floor. That is owned by Cash Cash._**

**_(2)_********_Yes Kimiko made a return except as her twin Haruka which means spring flower. I do own Kimiko and Haruka._**

**_(3)_********_Was also listening to the song 'You Look Better When I'm Drunk' by The White Tie Affair. I do not own this song._**

**_(4)_********_I'm also a huge fan of the The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod book series by Heather Brewer which I also don't own but highly recommend._**

**_(5)_********_If you've read the manga or theDurarara! Wikia, you know that Izaya is atheist._**

**_Yay! New story! What did you think? Hope you liked it! Review please to make me better!_**


End file.
